Morgenpoots fanfictions/Donkere Wolken
Inleiding Welkom, welkom, welkom beste lezer! Dit is het vierde deel van mijn derde reeks, De Nieuwe Generatie. Ik raad je aan om eerst de vorige drie delen te lezen, te beginnen bij boek 1; IJzige Klauwen. Hoe gaat het ondertussen met onze hoofdpersonen? Schaapbont en Sparrenzang zijn in de Moedermuil tot een afschuwelijke ontdekking gekomen en ze hebben slechts één maan om zich voor te bereiden op hun gevecht met Braamster en zijn zielloos geworden handlangers. Maanvonk barst van trots: hij heeft maar liefst acht jongen van twee partners, terwijl Schorspluim juist gebroken is door het feit dat Schaapbont de witte kater boven hem heeft verkozen... toch? Hoe zal het verder gaan? Je leest het in Donkere Wolken! Heel veel leesplezier, mijn trouwe fans! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 16 dec 2018 17:39 (UTC) thumb|De cover, erop staat Maanvonk. De Clans Zie deze pagina: Morgenpoots fanfictions/Donkere Wolken/De Clans. Wat vooraf ging (Dwaallicht) Schaapbont en Sparrenzang zijn krijgers geworden, maar Sparrenzang verdwijnt spoorloos tijdens hun krijgerswake. Hij achtervolgt een vreemd licht en komt terecht in een schuur aan de rand van het territorium, waar drie eenlingen leven. Samen besluiten ze om naar het territorium van de verloren HemelClan te reizen, met het dwaallicht en de oudste eenling, Esra, als gids. Terwijl Sparrenzang zijn reis onderneemt, worstelt Schaapbont met haar emoties. Verdriet om zowel Sintelstorm als Sparrenzang, die alle twee de Clans hebben verlaten, houdt haar in zijn greep. De witte kater Maanvonk steunt haar en na een tijdje, wanneer ze net een hevig gevecht met de SchaduwClan achter de rug hebben, vraagt hij haar om het partnerschap. Schaapbont hoeft niet lang te aarzelen, het antwoord is natuurlijk “ja”! Dan begint ze ook gevoelens te ontwikkelen voor Schorspoot, die na een tijdje zijn krijgersnaam verdient: Schorspluim. Hoewel ze het niet wilt toegeven, groeit ze steeds meer naar hem toe. Ze denkt, of nou ja, hoopt, dat Maanvonk niets doorheeft. Maar die heeft andere dingen aan zijn hoofd, want de SchaduwClanpoes Leliesneeuw is zwanger geraakt van zijn jongen. Hij had al een tijd geleden afscheid genomen van hun relatie, maar wat nu? Sparrenzang en de eenlingen, Esra, Boris en Fiona, komen ondertussen op hun eindbestemming aan. Ze spreken met Witje, die vroeger de HemelClanmedicijnkat was, en die heeft een geheimzinnige profetie voor hun. Ze reizen snel terug naar het woud, en Boris en Fiona sluiten zich aan bij de RivierClan. Ze krijgen hun Clannamen: Zonnesnor en Vuurpoot. Esra blijft achter in de schuur. Tenslotte raakt Schaapbont zwanger van Maanvonk en krijgt ze vier gezonde jongen. Leliesneeuws geheim wordt ontdekt door de SchaduwClanleider, en ze wordt meteen verbannen uit de Clan. De RivierClankatten zijn bereid om haar op te nemen en redden haar jongen uit de SchaduwClan, tot grote vreugde van Maanvonk. Acht jongen heeft hij nu in totaal maar liefst! Sparrenzang en Schaapbont reizen naar de Maansteen om uitleg te krijgen over de profetie, en komen erachter dat Braamster de SterrenClan gemanipuleerd heeft en heeft veranderd in een leger van zielloze katten met vuurrode ogen. Cirkelsteen wordt voor de ogen van de uitverkorenen gevangen genomen, en ze beseffen dat ze iets moeten doen… ze hebben een maan om zich voor te bereiden op de allesbeslissende slag. Proloog Cirkelsteen verslapte zijn spieren met tranen die brandden in zijn ogen. Ik heb verloren, schoot het door hem heen. Dit was totaal oneerlijk. Zes tegen één. Zijn ze dan echt vergeten wat de krijgscode inhoudt? Hij keerde zich wanhopig tot Schijnselmist, zijn vroegere leerling. ‘Schijnselmist, ik ben het. Alsjeblieft, zeg me dat je me herkent.’ Maar de grijze poes staarde naar hem met vuurrode ogen, ze leek hem niet écht te zien, alleen te weten dat er een kat voor haar stond. ‘Alsjeblieft’, smeekte hij nogmaals met schorre stem, maar een zwarte kater, die hij herkende als Ravenstaart, duwde hem naar voren. Twee andere katten flankeerden hem terwijl Schijnselmist met een bruine poes de achterhoede vormde. Ze liepen stug door. Wanneer Cirkelsteen omkeek om te zien of er nog andere SterrenClankrijgers waren, sloeg Ravenstaart tegen zijn kop met ontblote klauwen. Dit waren niet de katten waarmee hij was opgegroeid, die hij als zijn vrienden had beschouwd. Ze waren hun ziel kwijtgeraakt, en nu Braamsters pionnen geworden. De hemelen voelden vreemd aan, zo zonder de krijgervoorvaderen, bijna spookachtig. Hij voelde een zweem van opluchting dat Sparrenzang en Schaapbont waren ontsnapt, maar tegelijkertijd ook onzekerheid. Hoe moeten ze zich redden zonder een mentor die hun onderwijst? Ik had zo graag langer bij ze willen blijven, dan hadden ze ten minste nog een kans gemaakt. Het vertrouwen wat hij eerst in de twee uitverkorenen had was verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon. Twee katten tegen een compleet leger? Het was pure waanzin. En zeker nu ze hun krachten niet konden gebruiken, aangezien geen van de SterrenClankatten hen nog kracht kon schenken. Cirkelsteen merkte nauwelijks dat ze SterrenClans jachtvelden verlieten. Ze werden nu omringd door hoge bomen, maar dit woud bezorgde hem geen geborgenheid… enkel de rillingen. Achter elke schaduw leek een Duistere Woud krijger verstopt te zitten, of een van Braamsters handlangers. Naarmate ze zich verder door het struikgewas baanden, werd de verschroeide lucht van de zielloze katten sterker en sterker. Ravenstaart gaf hem een enorme duw en hij viel, dwars door een doornstruik heen, op de keiharde aarde. Hij schudde zijn kop om weer helder te worden en keek om zich heen. Tientallen zielloze katten keken hem aan met hun vuurrode ogen. Tussen de vervaagde gestaltes zag hij echter ook een bekende. ‘Bladerster!’ riep hij uit en baande zich een weg naar de lapjespoes. ‘Cirkelsteen’, zei zij enigszins opgelucht. ‘Nooit gedacht jou hier te zien.’ Ze werden onderbroken door een ruw gegrom. ‘Genoeg bijgepraat.’ Cirkelsteen keek waar de stem vandaan kwam en werd overspoeld door haat. Daar, op een grote, egaal grijze rots, stond Braamster. ‘Jullie weten niet hoeveel triomf ik voel nu ik jullie hier zo machteloos zie’, hoonde de grijs gestreepte kater op een smalende toon. ‘Denk nog even na over jullie armzalige leventje… nu het nog kan.’ Cirkelsteen voelde verdriet in zich opwellen. Hij dacht aan iedereen die hij had ontmoet, zijn vrienden, familie… en vooral aan zijn grote liefde, Morgenster. Haar groene ogen leken hem nu wanhopig aan te staren. Toen sprong Braamster van de rots af. Hij slaakte een strijdkreet en sloeg zijn klauwen in Cirkelsteens pels, waarna hij hem een snelle beet gaf. Het beeld van Morgenster verdween, en al zijn herinneringen werden vager, vager, vager… Ik hou van je, Morgenster, was het laatste wat hij dacht voor hij alles vergat en er in zijn hoofd alleen leegte achterbleef. Hoofdstuk 1 Schaapbonts poten voelden loodzwaar aan toen ze de grot uit schuifelde. Ze genoot nauwelijks van het zonlicht op haar vacht, of het gekwetter van de vogels die het lied van de ochtend zongen. In haar hoofd stonden nog steeds die rode ogen geprent en ze wist dat die nog geregeld in haar nachtmerries zouden verschijnen. Sparrenzang, die naast hem stond, leek al even overdonderd te zijn door het verschrikkelijke gevecht, wat Cirkelsteen zijn vrijheid had gekost. Maar voor haar was dat niet het meest schokkende geweest. Ze had haar vroegere mentor, Schijnselmist, ontmoet, al hadden ze elkaar nauwelijks herkend. Haar blik van haat verschroeide haar hart en de vuurrode ogen waren alle kalmte en beheerstheid verloren waar iedereen haar zo om had gemogen. Er was geen spoor meer van de mentor die haar zo geduldig en liefdevol de krijgerscode had bijgebracht, en haar leven had gegeven om Maanvonk te redden. Ik dacht dat ze vanaf de SterrenClan over mijn jongen waakte, schoot het door haar heen. En ik weet dat ze dat met alle liefde zou doen… als ze dat zou kunnen. Haar blik kruiste die van Sparrenzang. ‘Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven’, zuchtte haar broer vermoeid. ‘Het lot van niet alleen onze vrienden, nee, van de gehele SterrenClan hangt aan een draad zo dun als spinrag. En Braamster heeft een klauw die zo scherp is dat hij die draad door kan snijden.’ Hij slaakte een diepe zucht. ‘Het is opeens zoveel. Kunnen wij die verantwoordelijkheid wel aan? Alles hangt opeens van ons af!’ Haar broer had het aardig goed onder woorden kunnen brengen, maar Schaapbont wist dat ze geen van beiden echt konden uitleggen hoe zwaar de verantwoordelijkheid was die nu op hen drukte. Ze passeerden al snel de geurmarkeringen van de WindClan. Op de heenweg hadden ze geen krijgskatten gezien, maar normaal gingen alleen leiders en medicijnkatten naar de Maansteen. Als ze een patrouille tegenkwamen, zouden ze waarschijnlijk moeten vechten, tenzij ze de krijgers vertelden wat ze kwamen doen. En dat gaat alleen onze Clan aan, dacht Schaapbont. Hoewel, eigenlijk niet. Ik ben benieuwd of de andere Clans wat gemerkt hebben van de Apocalyps. Al met al hoopte ze gewoon geen WindClanpatrouille tegen te komen. Haar wens kwam helaas niet uit. De frisse geur van de vijandige Clan dreef hun kant op en ze snoof de lucht op. ‘WindClan’, mompelde ze. ‘Eén of twee katten, zo te ruiken. En ze komen onze richting uit.’ Haar hart verslapte van opluchting toen ze de gestaltes van Regenpoel en Beswolk, de medicijnkatten, herkende. De twee verhoogden hun tempo toen ze haar en haar broer zagen. ‘Schaapbont, Sparrenzang’, begroette Regenpoel hen beleefd. ‘Mag ik vragen wat jullie op ons territorium doen?’ Schaapbont en Sparrenzang keken elkaar ongemakkelijk aan. ‘Ehhh… we waren naar de Maansteen’, hakkelde ze snel. Haar broer knikte overtuigend. Beswolk kneep haar ogen achterdochtig tot spleetjes. ‘De Maansteen is niet bedoeld voor krijgers. Wat moesten jullie daar?’ Sparrenzang keek nu ernstig. ‘De SterrenClan heeft ons naar zich toe geroepen – of wat daar ten minste nog van over is. Geloof me, jullie zullen snel merken dat er wat aan de hand is.’ Hoofdstuk 2 Ze hadden het heidegebied van de WindClan achter zich gelaten en Sparrenzang passeerde met een opgelucht gevoel de grens. Hier, in zijn eigen territorium, met de katten waarmee hij was opgegroeid, zou hij zijn verantwoordelijkheden even kunnen vergeten. Aan de verlangende blik in Schaapbonts ogen zag hij dat ze ernaar hunkerde om haar jongen weer te zien. ‘Ik ruik een sterke RivierClangeur’, miauwde Schaapbont. ‘Zou het een patrouille zijn?’ Ze had het nog niet gezegd of er stapten een aantal katten uit de struiken. Sparrenzangs snorharen trilden blij toen hij Zonnesnor zag aan kop. ‘Ha die Zonnesnor’, begroette hij zijn oude reisgenoot. ‘Leid jij deze patrouille?’ De lichtrode kater knikte trots. ‘Ja, de eerste die ik mocht leiden sinds ik me bij de Clan aansloot.’ Sparrenzang verheugde zich al sinds hij terug was gekomen van zijn reis op het moment dat Vlekoog hem een patrouille liet leiden, maar hij was erg blij voor Zonnesnor. Hij herinnerde zich nog hoe hij eerst had getwijfeld of de rode kater zich hier wel thuis zou voelen, maar die twijfels leken onnodig geweest te zijn. Hij en zijn zus liepen weer door, en Zonnesnor schreeuwde hem na: ‘Zeg tegen Vlekoog dat alles rustig is hier bij de grenzen!’ Sparrenzangs snorharen trilden toen hij het kamp rook. ‘We zijn er bijna’, murmelde Schaapbont opgewekt. ‘Vind jij het erg om alleen verslag uit te brengen aan Morgenster? Ik wil graag zien hoe het met mijn jongen gaat – en met die van Leliesneeuw.’ Hij knikte en keek geamuseerd toe hoe Schaapbont vooruit spurtte. Hoe kon ze, van de verbeten krijgskat die ze ooit was, opeens veranderd zijn in een moederlijke poes? Hij zou het nooit snappen, maar hij wist dat jongen het grootste geschenk waren dat een vrouwtjeskat ooit kon krijgen. Toen hij het kamp binnenkwam heerste er opwinding. Katten wierpen blikken op hem en begonnen in groepjes te fluisteren. ‘Morgenster?’ vroeg hij aarzelend aan de Clanleider, die op de Hogesteen zat. ‘Moet ik verslag uitbrengen?’ Ze keek hem warm aan. ‘Dat is niet nodig, Sparrenzang. Zou je het erg vinden om je verhaal aan de hele Clan te vertellen?’ Aan de hele Clan?! dacht hij met een golf van zenuwen. ‘Ze vragen zich al een tijd af wat er met jou en Schaapbont voor bijzonders aan de hand is. Ik heb hen het verhaal verteld. Ze horen het te weten.’ Aan de ene kant voelde hij zich bijzonder ongemakkelijk nu iedereen wist wat voor bestemming hij had en hoe belangrijk hij was. Aan de andere kant was hij ook weer opgelucht dat de geheimen nu weg waren en dat hij, zonder smoesjes, tegen iedereen kon zeggen waar hij nou weer heenging. Bovendien zou niemand hem nu meer ervan verdenken dat hij gewoon weg was geglipt omdat de Clan middenin Bladkaal zat. ‘Tot-tot waar weten ze het?’ stotterde hij verlegen. ‘Tot jouw ontmoeting met Witstaart en de opdracht van Mistsprong’, fluisterde Morgenster bemoedigend. Het voelde vreemd om de Hogesteen te betreden. Het oppervlak voelde fijn glad aan onder zijn poten, en hij begon te spreken. Eerst met bevende stem, maar later klonk die verrassend vast. Hij zag hoe Morgensters ogen bewolkten van verdriet en schrik toen ze hoorde wat er met Cirkelsteen gebeurd was, maar hij ging door. Hij moest de gruwel van Braamsters daden aan het licht brengen. ‘…en toen namen ze hem mee’, eindigde hij. Na zijn verhaal bekeek hij de blikken van de Clan, en die waren vol schok, angst en woede. Hoofdstuk 3 ‘En deze is speciaal voor mijn favoriete moederkatten’, snorde Maanvonk terwijl hij zijn kop door de kraamkamer stak. Hij hield een grote vis in zijn bek en Schaapbont nam de prooi dankbaar van hem aan. ‘Bedankt, Maanvonk. We hadden inderdaad trek’, voegde ze eraan toe met een plagende blik op Leliesneeuw, wiens maag rommelde. ‘Ik kom straks nog even langs, eerst moet ik op vispatrouille’, miauwde de witte kater en wurmde zich het hol uit. ‘Wil jij ook, Egelklaver?’ vroeg Schaapbont terwijl ze de vis doormidden hapte. Egelklaver schudde haar kop. ‘Nee dank je, ik heb al een waterrat op.’ Schaapbont nam zelf het kleinste stuk en keek geamuseerd naar haar jongen. Ze hadden inmiddels hun ogen open, die nu nog allemaal blauw waren. Leliesneeuws jongen hadden allang hun definitieve oogkleur gekregen. ‘Bosbeskit, niet bijten’, wees ze haar bruin met wit gevlekte dochter terecht. Het poesje had haar klauwen speels in Egelklavers staart geslagen. ‘Daskit, ga eens van Woudkits rug af’, murmelde Schaapbont liefdevol. Het laatste katje, Kalmkit, lag te slapen en rolde op en neer waaraan ze kon zien dat hij droomde. ‘Raad eens!’ Ze draaide vliegensvlug haar kop om en zag Sparrenzang binnenstormen. Bosbeskit schrok zich dood en verborg zich vlug achter Egelklavers staart. ‘Sorry’, verontschuldigde Schaapbonts broer zich. ‘Maar ik heb zojuist mijn eerste patrouille geleid!’ voegde hij er trots aan toe. Ze kon niet anders dan jaloers zijn, maar probeerde zo opgewekt mogelijk te kijken. ‘Dat is fantastisch’, miauwde ze met prikkende poten van schuld. Sparrenzang verliet de kraamkamer. ‘Zeg’, begon Leliesneeuw opeens. Schaapbont spitste geïnteresseerd haar oren bij diens ernstige toon. ‘Wie is die bruine kater daar? Hij lijkt ongelukkig te zijn.’ Ze gebaarde met haar staart richting Schorspluim. ‘Oh, vast niks bijzonders’, mompelde Schaapbont. Haar hart deed pijn van de leugen. Ze wist niet hoe erg Schorspluim eronder geleden had dat ze kittens had gekregen met Maanvonk en niet met hem, maar nu ze erover nadacht gedroeg hij zich inderdaad vreemd. Hij sprong niet meer voortdurend op en neer en al zijn enthousiasme leek verdwenen te zijn. ‘Hij zal wel weer bijtrekken’, wekte Egelklaver haar uit haar gedachten. Schaapbont herinnerde zich dat Schorspluim de zoon was van de moederkat. ‘Voorlopig moeten we hem maar gewoon met rust laten. Dat helpt soms het beste.’ Schaapbont wist niet of ze het daarmee eens kon zijn. Wat geneest een gebroken hart? Of heeft Egelklaver gelijk, en zal alleen de tijd dat doen? Hoofdstuk 4 (Schorspluim) Schorspluim werkte net met snelle happen een vis naar binnen, toen er een vacht langs de zijne streek. Het was Zwemvleugel. ‘Ja, wat moet je?’ bromde hij slechtgehumeurd. Zijn vorige mentor haalde haar staart over zijn flank. ‘Je hebt jezelf al in geen dagen meer verzorgd. Geloof me, je ziet eruit alsof je net met de hele SchaduwClan hebt gevochten.’ Was dat het maar. Wonden aan de buitenkant zijn tenminste te helen. ‘Kom op, laat me je wassen’, drong de poes aan. Toen hij niet protesteerde begon ze zijn vacht te likken en het ritmische geluid deed hem kalmeren. ‘Hoe gaat het met Zalmstroom?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. De witte poes, die tevens de zus van Zwemvleugel was, had ernstige verwondingen opgelopen in het gevecht van ongeveer een halve maan geleden. ‘Beekgloed begint optimistisch te worden’, miauwde Zwemvleugel met een opgeluchte toon in haar stem. ‘Eerst was het niet zeker of ze het ging halen, maar na nog een paar dagen rust zal ze langzaam haar krijgerstaken weer op kunnen pakken. Nou je het zegt, ik had beloofd om haar eten te brengen.’ Ze murmelde een afscheid en trippelde weg, in de richting van het medicijnhol. Hij gaapte en rekte zich uit. Misschien had Vlekoog hem nodig voor een patrouille? Schorspluim liep op de Hogesteen af en zag Vlekoog aan de voet ervan zitten. ‘Sparrenzang, jij leidt deze patrouille. Neem Vuurpoot, Maanvonk en… wie wil er nog meer mee?’ Schorspluim barstte opeens van het verlangen om het kamp te verlaten. ‘Mag ik mee?’ vroeg hij aan Sparrenzang. Normaal was hij gewoon meegegaan, alsof hem die gestreepte krijgskat wat kon schelen, maar nu was hij opeens een “uitverkorene” van de SterrenClan. Iedereen had eerbied voor hem. ‘Eh… ja, tuurlijk’, miauwde Sparrenzang verbaasd. Schorspluim knikte hem toe en sloot zich aan bij het groepje katten. Zolang ik maar niet naast Maanvonk loop, dacht hij ongelukkig en besloot om zich bij Vuurpoot te voegen. De rode leerling keek hem enthousiast aan. ‘Als ik nog langer in het kamp moest blijven, waren mijn poten aan de grond vast gegroeid’, verklaarde ze. ‘En het is al helemaal fantastisch dat Sparrenzang deze patrouille leidt!’ Schorspluim had zelf geen idee wanneer het zijn beurt was, hij was de laatste tijd zo weinig betrokken geweest bij het Clanleven dat hij geen flauw idee had hoe Schaapbonts kittens überhaupt heetten en of Vuurpoot haar negende maan gepasseerd was. ‘Kijk!’ riep Vuurpoot opgewonden uit en stoof op een vlinder af, die op haar neus ging zitten. Sparrenzang mauwde geamuseerd en trippelde achter haar aan om te zien of ze niet in de problemen zou komen. Schorspluim besefte ongemakkelijk dat hij alleen achterbleef met Maanvonk. ‘Eh… lekker weertje hè?’ mompelde hij tegen de witte kater, die knikte. ‘Zekers. Ik ben blij dat bladkaal voorbij is.’ Schorspluim wilde zichzelf ertoe zetten om te zeggen dat hij van Schaapbont hield, maar hij kon het niet. ‘Ik ruik muis’, hakkelde hij snel en sprong weg. Grote SterrenClan, wat is er met me aan de hand?! Hoofdstuk 5 (binnenkort!) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:De Nieuwe Generatie